1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for a recording medium in which a recording medium, particularly thermo-sensitive and photosensitive recording medium is airtightly contained.
2. Description of the Related Art
As described in Publication of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Sho-No. 61-213169, there is developed thermo-sensitive recording medium in which color forming layers of cyan, magenta, and yellow are laminated on a substrate. A micro capsule that contains color forming agent is dispersed in each color-forming layer. In this thermo-sensitive recording medium, chromophoric thermal energy differs, depending on each color-forming layer. Since thermal energy is thus made different from layer to layer, the color forming layer can be selectively color-formed. Then, to avoid performing the re-printing to an upper layer before the printing is executed to a lower layer after executing the printing to an upper layer, the following processing is executed. More specifically, the printed color layer is irradiated with light of a wavelength peculiar thereto, for example, ultraviolet rays, so as to carry out fixing processing. This processing is called a photofixing. A printing system using such the photosensitive recording medium is called a thermo-autochrom system.
Unlike the conventional sublimation-thermal transfer printing system, in the above thermo-autochrom system, since the recording medium itself color-forms, it is unnecessary to prepare the other ink ribbon, ink cartridge, etc. Also, a protection layer is formed on the uppermost layer, thereby developing resistance to influence from an outer section.
However, photofixed-recording medium (hereinafter referred to as simply recording medium) must be stored in a lightproof bag as being photosensitized. Also, such a recording medium requires careful handling when being set to a printer after being taking up.
Moreover, in the photofixed-recording medium, its property and the printing characteristic vary, depending on an amount of moisture contained in the recording medium (hereinafter referred to contained-moisture amount). For this reason, thermal sensitivity and image density to be obtained at a printing time differ, depending on an external environment before printing, particularly how much degree the photofixed-recording medium is exposed to a high or low moisture state. Moreover, this worsens conveyance in a printing apparatus.
To solve the above problem, there is a case in which the recording medium is contained in a closable cartridge to be isolated from light and moisture. However, there is needed an opening portion for which a transferring roller enters the interior to feed paper. In this case, air flows from the opening portion before and after the cartridge is attached to a printer, so that moisture of the interior varies and the shape of the recording medium changes. As a result, there is possibility that a predetermined print image may not be obtained.
In the cartridge for containing the stacked recording medium, the following processing is needed to reduce a variation in the contained-moisture amount of the recording medium:
(1) An area of the opening portion is extremely lessened to prevent air from entering from an outer section.
(2) An extra space of the cartridge is reduced to decrease an amount of air (amount of water vapor).
(3) The stacked recording medium is maintained to be adhered to each other to prevent air from entering the boundary surface between the recording medium.
Moreover, at the time of feeding paper from the cartridge, if the so-called overlap-feeding occurs, a part of recording paper that extends off the cartridge is exposed to air. This causes printing failure. Moreover, the contained-moisture amount of the corresponding extended part is varied and photosensitized by the overlap-feeding.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a container for a recording medium, which is capable of restraining a variation in a contained-moisture amount of the recording medium.
The above object can be achieved by a container for containing a recording medium having a containing body for containing a recording medium; a first opening portion, formed in said containing body, and having a size permitting the entry of a transferring roller; a second opening portion, formed in said containing body, through which said recording medium passes; and a shutter, attached to an outside of said containing body to be slidable, and covering at least said first opening portion.
The above object can be achieved by a container for containing a recording medium having: a containing body for containing a recording medium; and pressing means for pressing said recording medium onto an inner surface of said containing body at a printing apparatus attaching time and non-attaching time.
The above object can be achieved by a container for containing a recording medium comprising: a containing body for containing a recording medium; an opening portion, formed on said containing body, through which said recording medium passes; an inclined surface formed to be continuous to said opening portion; and a contact surface formed on said inclined surface, having an angle of inclination larger than that of the inclination surface, wherein said recording medium comes in contact with said contact surface.